


sly behind your glasses

by elleo



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, i am.........gay. goodnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleo/pseuds/elleo
Summary: this sucks please stop reading it





	sly behind your glasses

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ive ever put here..its kind of messy but! i hope you enjoy. thanks to my friend for correcting errors for me ^_^

The sun was beginning to go down, and once again Leo was laying down on his bed, attention drawn towards the book he was currently reading. This was tradition for the young man, he did this all the time, and today was no different. Leo felt himself getting tired, a yawn coming from his lips quietly as he closed the book. He put the book onto the growing pile next to him and lay down. The last thing he remembered before being lulled into a deep sleep were thoughts about the book he had been reading before he went to bed.  
Leo was positive it hadn't been long, but his eyes slowly opened as he heard the door opening. Elliot was standing there. Leo snapped awake and gave a quick "Hello," to the other boy as he stretched, nearly knocking a book off the pile. He really did enjoy Elliot's company, even if it meant Leo had to wake up in order to spend time with him.  
"Hello, Leo," Elliot said before walking over to the other's bed and sitting down next to Leo.  
Leo couldn't help but notice the shine in his eyes, the way his hair looked so soft and silky, the way he looked so graceful as he-- Shit, No. Leo couldn't be thinking these things about his master. He was just his valet after all. But sometimes the boy truly couldn't help it; Elliot was a beautiful person and Leo found himself marveling at him often. He didn't know why, but every time he was around the other he felt nervous, like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He was good at hiding this, however, which is what he always did. He surely did not want Elliot to know how he felt.  
But little did Leo know, Elliot felt the same. Elliot had many feelings about Leo, most of which were hard to explain. He always noticed the way Leo's shaggy hair complimented his face so perfectly, the way his beautiful eyes seemed to sparkle on the rare occasion he got to see them and the way he'd smile teasingly after telling a joke. Something about Leo made Elliot feel like nothing else in the world mattered, and he didn't mind that.  
It wasn't long until Elliot was starting to get tired too, his eyes slowly closing as he leaned over onto Leo's shoulder. Leo felt himself start to blush. He was used to being close to Elliot, but this was something new. He did all he could to hide his face, but it was no use, and besides, Elliot was falling asleep anyway. Leo didn't want to move him and disturb the other boy sleeping so soundly on his shoulder, so he didn't. He didn't move. Instead he felt himself becoming a victim to his own exhaustion. As Leo's eyes began to close, he smiled, knowing he'd sleep well with Elliot by his side.

Before he knew it, morning came and he opened his eyes, shocked to see Elliot had somehow slept through the night without a single nightmare. The other was still leaned against Leo's shoulder, snoring lightly. Leo chuckled and gently put his hand on Elliot's shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Alright sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up now," he said mockingly, smirking as Elliot began to open his eyes. Elliot didn't expect to wake up on his valet's shoulder, in fact, this was the last thing he expected - but he was not at all opposed to it. He looked at Leo for a second before standing up, scowling. "I'm no sleeping beauty, you idiot!" he said abruptly, but for the slightest second Leo could see blush sneak its way onto Elliot's cheeks.  
"Well, you sure act like one." he retorted, laughing quietly and smiling. Elliot felt like his heart was about to explode. Leo had a beautiful smile - the way his lips raised to form such a smile was graceful and the way he laughed was like music to Elliot's ears, but he refused to admit that to his valet. Instead, he grabbed a pillow and lightly hit Leo with it, a smile appearing on his face. Leo said nothing as he grabbed a pillow as well and started swinging it at Elliot. He meant no harm, of course, and the two were smiling at each other as the pillow fight ensued. It got to a point where they were both as tired as the night before, both of them collapsing onto the bed. Leo looked over at Elliot, who looked a bit troubled, and frowned. "Elliot, what's wrong?" he asked, concern plastered all over his face.  
Elliot took a minute to respond. "I-It's nothing, Leo." he murmured as he felt himself start to blush. He had stuttered. Shit, now Leo was going to know that something definitely was wrong. And it was, something was wrong, Elliot was having trouble coming to terms that he was in love with Leo. He didn't want it to be true, and he was terrified Leo wouldn't feel the same. So he kept quiet, determined to stay prideful and not confess to the other in fear he would be rejected. But Leo wasn't having it. "Elliot, there's clearly something wrong. I may not be the best valet, but I want to know what's upsetting you." Leo said, looking serious at the other. Elliot felt his heart sink at those words,. He truly didn't want to tell Leo what was wrong, and he had no plans of doing so, but still, his heart ached. It hurt and he knew one day he'd have to swallow his pride and let Leo know, but he hoped today would not be that day.  
Leo sighed and looked at the other, a frown forming on his face. "Well, you don't have to tell me but...I do worry about you, Elliot. I am your valet you know, there’s no need to be so secretive!" he said with the slightest hint of sarcasm.  
These words pierced Elliot like a knife. He didn't want to upset Leo but at the same time he didn't want to possibly make a fool out of himself, but he knew that he would have to now, even if he liked it or not. Even if Leo had been joking, he could tell when the other was upset, and he did not want to hurt Leo in any way. "Leo," Elliot spoke firmly, staring at him straight in the eyes, or at least what he could see of them. "I love you," the words fell out of his mouth and he watched as blush covered the other’s face. Leo was also smiling. Before he could realize, Leo pressed his lips against Elliot's. Elliot pulled Leo in closer, hugging the other tightly to him. Seconds later, the two broke away and stared at each other, blush covering both of their faces.  
"Elliot, I love you too." Leo said with a slight smile, as he pushed the hair away from his eyes, staring directly into the other boy's beautiful, vibrant eyes. They both said nothing for quite some time, but they both were content. Leo never expected this to happen - he never expected Elliot to feel the same way about him, but here they were, beaming and holding each other close as the sun started to rise, visible only slightly through the window. Leo closed his eyes and snuggled into his master-- no, lover’s chest and he drifted off to sleep. Elliot kissed his head and felt the sweet lullaby of sleep calling to him again.  
He was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> gay


End file.
